


Jars of War

by sunnyharley



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyharley/pseuds/sunnyharley
Summary: “It's 8:45 pm and Isak is in the kitchen making dinner, more specifically trying to open a jar of tomato sauce.....”





	Jars of War

It's 8:45 pm and Isak is in the kitchen making dinner, more specifically trying to open a jar of tomato sauce. 

"Shit," he grunts out, gripping the lid and trying to twist it off, but it stubbornly stays in place. It didn't budge, not even a little bit and isn't that a metaphor for his life. 

Isak really needs to go to the gym. 

If he's too weak to open something as commonplace as a jar then he needs to finally start contemplating going with Mahdi to the gym. He takes a deep breath and tries again, leaning over the jar to try adding pressure, but all he's done is make his palms cramp up and fingers gone red. He stands back up and shakes his hands out to alleviate the throbbing ache. He has to think about this in a different way dammit, his pasta is boiling on the stove and is almost ready. _Shit._

Isak is way too stubborn for his own good, buy he's not gonna go down without a fight. He glances at the sink and contemplates breaking the jar in there, but immediately scraps the idea when he imagines accidentally cutting himself on the chards of glass. He looks at the timer on his phone: _three minutes left_. 

Shit. Okay his pasta is almost done, he's gotta think fast. 

He wishes his roommates were home but unfortunately Noora went out with Eva to a party, Eskild is out for what he called _gay dinner_ with some old friends, and even antisocial Linn went out somewhere. He tries not to think about his own social life right now and looks at the jar again. Alright well, Eskild would sometimes hit the jar on the side of the counter so maybe..

He picks the jar up with both hands, leans down a bit to really focus, and taps the lid of the jar against the countertop. "Maybe this will work," he thinks to himself. He leans back up to open it and, nothing. It's still too tight to open. Isak is gonna fucking scream. 

He's starting to think maybe he should scrap this entire ordeal and simply order takeout but no, funds are tight right now especially with his dad texting him some bullshit excuse for not sending him rent money for this month. He has to save money wherever he can right now. Maybe he could eat plain pasta straight from the pot. That would be an alright way to eat a meal, yes? Isak walks towards the fridge and desperately looks inside for any already opened jars of sauce and can't find a single one. He stares at the ketchup bottle and bites his lip... _will he have to_? 

Then an idea flashes in his brain. He could ask a neighbor for help! Surely one of them could help Isak open this damn jar. Isak quickly grabs the cursed thing and walks to the front door, toeing his shoes on and snatching his keys from the wall hook and walks out the front door. 

He stands in the hallway, whipping his head left and right trying to decide which door to knock on when he decides to bite the bullet and just go for it. "Fuck it," he thinks to himself. When a man is hungry his pride goes out the window. Besides, he's sure there are plenty of men out there who find it difficult opening small jars of pasta sauce. Somewhere. 

He walks to the door directly in front of him and knocks twice; after standing awkwardly and wondering if he should try knocking on a different door he's suddenly greeted by a beautiful fucking giant with ocean blue eyes and messy blonde hair. 

_Woah._

The beautiful blonde giant looks Isak up and down before asking, "Can I help you?" 

Isak nods quickly, "Yeah I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" He bites his lip nervously when he sees the guy cockily lean against the door raising his eyebrows. Lifting up the jar he quickly says, "I can't...um, I can't open it." His face is heating up, fuck he must be blushing right now, it's bad enough as is it. Could he be _more_ humiliated? 

Luckily Blonde Giant isn't thrown off by Isak's weird behavior because he shrugs out of the corner of his eye and says, "Sure. I'll do it." 

Oh. "You-you will?" Isak asks dumbfounded. Usually when he's this flustered and awkward around people they're planning their nearest escape route to get away from him. This is...interesting. 

Blonde Giant nods, "Yeah of course. It's not a problem." He then turns around and quickly walks into his apartment.

Isak stands in the doorway looking confused because, _was he supposed to follow him inside?_ But when the Blonde Giant glances at him and confidently cocks an eyebrow he knows he's lost all of his common sense brain cells that would warn him to not enter a strangers home. 

But Isak is just _one man._

He toes his shoes off and walks into the kitchen where Blonde Giant is waiting for him, arms crossed casually while leaning back against the counter. He unfolds his arms and reaches out to Isak, nodding at the jar in his hand. "Let me try?" He asks. Isak blinks up at him and wordlessly hands it over. While Even turns around to gently hit the lid of the can against the counter Isak takes a moment to look at the layout of the apartment. "Your place looks pretty much exactly like ours." 

"Oh yeah?" Blonde Giant asks, still tampering with the lid.

Isak nods before realizing he can't see him. "Yeah it's mirrored just like our place but like, it's slightly backwards. Our kitchen is on the left side of the walkway." He awkwardly clears his throat, racking his brain for something witty or charming to say to impress the hot guy currently helping him when he's interrupted by a question. 

" _Our_ place?" Blonde Giant asks, his voiced laced with something akin to tension.

"Uh yeah," Isak rubs the back of his neck shyly. "Me and my roommates." Hot Blonde Giant momentarily smirks at him from over his shoulder and replies, "Oh good. I thought you might have lived with _kjæsten din_." 

Isak feels his face go hot and he knows a very bright blush has risen on his cheeks; thank goodness Hot Blonde Giant turned back to fiddle with the jar. 

Isak awkwardly clears his throat and mumbles out, "No, I don't uh, I don't have a kjæste." He watches as Hot Blonde Guy's back muscles become prominent under his white tshirt. "Jesus _Christ_ this jar is tight," he huffs out. 

Isak is too gay to form words. The closest he gets is making a quiet sound of acknowledgement. 

"Anyways," Hot Blonde huffs, "I'm glad you don't because this is literally one of my favorite romantic tropes come to life where I woo the pretty boy with grand displays of affection. Or," he shrugs, "woo him with my strength." 

Isak stands dumbfounded. His mouth gapes open in shock. 

_Did he really just say all of that?_

Isak swallows thickly, "You - you think I'm pretty?" 

At the moment he hears the loud pop of the jar lid. Hot Blonde whirls around to face him with a giant grin and the spaghetti sauce held up in the air like a prize. "I did it!" He says proudly. "I knew I could!" 

"Thank you." Isak says, suddenly shy that his neighbor can see him and look into his eyes, and see the inevitable blush that's bound to show up on his face. He glances up into his blue eyes and a feeling of warmth spreads in his chest. 

"You're welcome," Hot Blonde says, he looks down to loosely put the lid back on the jar to keep the sauce from drying out. "I meant what I said you know." 

Isak gasps loud enough for Hot Blonde to hear it. He looks up at him and tilts his head for a moment before asking, "What's your name?" 

"Isak." 

A wide smile slowly spreads across his face as he says, "Isak. Of _course_ that's your name. A pretty name for a pretty guy - it suits you." 

Isak doesn't really know how to respond to flirting. Especially flirting from tall hot guys with deep blue eyes and honest smiles. "Um, thank you." 

Hot Blonde nods slowly before outstretching his hand for Isak to shake, "I'm Even by the way," he smiles. 

_Even,_ he thinks to himself. Another wave of warmth spreads through his body at finally placing a name to his neighbor. He nods quick enough to feel his hair brush the sides of his face. "Even," he thinks out loud, "That's a nice name too." 

Hot Blonde Gu - _Even_ \- smiles even brighter, if that's even possible. "Well it's been very nice to meet you Isak," he slowly drops his hand and Isak's already feeling a phantom ache of where it once was. 

Even nods once in finality and smiles, albeit this time a bit more shy. "I'll let you get back to making your dinner." He steps back, just an inch but it's enough to kick Isak's brain into overdrive. 

_He suddenly doesn't want to leave._

"I mean...you could join me if you want?" Isak suggests, biting his lip nervously. 

_please say yes, please say yes..._

Even smiles so big his eyes squint up; he nods enthusiastically, "That would be great." A slight pinkish tint colors his cheeks and Isak's heart contracts. When he turns to walk out of the apartment he can feel the warmth radiating off Even's body he's so close. 

While Isak takes out his keys and fumbles with the lock to his place Even asks, "So what were you making?" 

Isak shrugs and mentally high fives himself when the lock gives way, stepping inside and tossing his shoes off. "Spaghetti. Nothing fancy." He looks up at Even then and smiles when Even's eyes connect with his after sweeping over his apartment. 

Even follows him in the kitchen and sits down at the table to watch Isak drain the pasta and rinse it in the sink. "Is anyone else home?" He asks shyly from his place at the table. 

"Nope," Isak replies, moving the pasta from the strainer to a large mixing bowl. He starts pouring in the sauce to mix everything together and says, "It all worked out in the end though, right? Otherwise we wouldn't have met." He looks over his shoulder and begins matching Even's sunny smile. 

Once everything is prepared he plates up the food and puts it down on the table. "I know it's not much but it was either this or ramen," Isak says placatingly. 

Even smiles while shaking his head. "This is great Isak, it's totally okay." He picks up his fork and twirls a few pasta noodles before bringing it to his mouth. 

Isak watches Even chew thoughtfully before asking, "Well? What's the verdict then?" 

Even kisses his fingertips, spreading them in the air like a fake Italian. "Perfekt!" 

Isak rolls his eyes fondly and eats the rest of his food. He forces himself to talk through his shyness, even though it's mumbled, to casually mention that Even could possibly help him cook in the future. He looks up to Even's blue eyes sparkling in happiness and a warm, happy feeling spreads throughout his chest. 

He's certain this is the beginning of something good. 

 

 **fin.**

 

 

 

Sent from my iPad


End file.
